Tae y Sanosuke
by Angelus diabolicus
Summary: una historia del por qué Sano siempre va al akabeko! (graciosa, romántica y próximo lemmon)


Tae y Sanosuke

Sumario: nunca te has preguntado por que Sano va tan seguido al Akabeko?

                                     -será por la comida?…..NO!!!!!!!!!!!

                                     -será para pelear contra los buscapleitos?........NO!!!!!!!!!!

                                     -será por que le queda cerca de su casa?.............NO!!!!!!!!!!!

                                     -será por que puede irse sin pagar?............NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si quieres saber por que descúbrelo aquí! En este fic!!! Jajaja ((inserte risa malévola y sobreactuada)) XD

La comida

Un día Sanosuke fue al Akabeko y pidió fideos fritos (o_oU) ((A: que poca imaginación 

-_-U)) pero los fideos estaban crudos!!:

 -TAE!!

 -Que pasa Sano?

 -Mis fideos están crudos!!

 -Esta bien Sano, ahora regreso…..

No, no fue por la comida….

Los busca pleitos

Un día Sanosuke fue al Akabeko, unos hombres ebrios se levantaron y empezaron a molestar a Tae con que querían más sake:

- DANOS MÁS SAKE MUJER!!!!!!!!!!!!- Sano se para.

- Por favor, no tomen más…- Sano se acerca

- NO NOS IMPORTA LOS QUE OPINES, SOLO DANOS MÁS SAKE!!!! –Sano hace tronar sus nudillos.

- No le hables así a…. ELLA!!!!! –Sano se contiene para no llamar a Tae "Mi Chica"

­­``````Paliza paliza´´´´´´

- Que aburrido…´

No fue por los buscapleitos…

Por que queda cerca de su casa

Un dia Sanosuke trata de ir al Akabeko y se pierde en el camino…. Un momento…

Sanosuke no tiene casa!!! Por el momento eliminaremos esa opción.

No fue por que queda cerca de su casa…

Por que puede irse sin pagar

Un día Sanosuke se fue del Akabeko sin pagar…

- Sanosuke espera!!!! –Tae sale corriendo del Akabeko tras Sanosuke 

No, no fue por que puede irse sin pagar…

MOMENTO!! Sanosuke puede irse sin pagar!!

Será por eso? Humm… Tal  vez, pero ese no es el motivo por el que escribimos esta historia…. Como lo habrán constatado ((mirada intelectual ·_·)) Tae siempre esta con Sano cuando el va al Akabeko… ((que acaso no hay otras meseras, con un demonio!!!!???)) y cada vez que no paga la cuenta ((siempre)) Tae lo sigue por todas partes!!! Mi grupo de científicos y yo ((como si tuviera suficiente dinero para pagarle a unos científicos completamente inútiles))hemos llegado a la conclusión de que …….. LO HACE PARA ESTAR CON TAE!!

**__**

**_Las autoras comentan sin sentido:_**

Ahora pasemos a la VERDADERA HISTORIA de Sano y Tae!!!!

Y dejémonos de todas mis idioteces y locuras y frases sin sentido y completa y totalmente inútiles T_T

Por cierto, la carita ^_^ en medio de la nada representa un cambio de vista.

Un día Sanosuke fue al Akabeko ((que falta de imaginación, Dios mío!!!)), entro y como siempre pidió un poco de su carne favorita, que Tae se encargo de servirle enseguida.

Cuando Tae se acerco a su "mesa" ((no se como se llaman las mesitas del Akabeko T-T))… Pero bueno, ahora veamos la historia desde el punto de vista de Sanosuke:

_Estoy nervioso… ¿¡¿ESTOY NERVIOSO?!? Después de todas las tantas cosas que he pasado en la vida, ¡estoy nervioso por que voy a preguntar esta idiotez!_

_Se… se esta acercando… Esta sensación en el pecho, este nudo en la garganta no es preocupación por lo que pueda pasar, no es cierto?_

- Se te ofrece algo más, Sano? Te noto algo nervioso…

- Em… eh… ejem, ejem, Tae te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Sí, de qué se trata Sanosuke?

- Bueno, pues… esto, yo… Me puedes cocer más la carne?!

_¿¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida es esa!?_

- Sí claro, Sano…

- Oye… te pregunté si lo podías hacer, nunca te dije que lo hicieras!

_Veo como ella se sienta junto a mi, y no puedo dejar de sentir un extraño calor en mis mejillas… No se me ocurre que decir, después de muchos, muchos años de tener todas las situaciones bajo control, no puedo declararme a esta mujer!! Noto su mirada algo preocupada… Pre-preocupada por mí?!((ESTAN SALVADOS!! Ya llego ame con su singular sentido del humor (si claro))) _

- Sanosuke, enserio te sientes bien?*le pone una mano en la frente* POR DIOS! Tienes fiebre!! Ven, sigueme tienes que recostarte un poco!!

- *blush* º-º pero no me pasa nada. 

- Dilo que quieras pero tienes fiebre-Tae lo tomo por la muñeca.

_Su mano se siente tan… calida, tan… suave…_

- A donde vamos? 

- A la parte de atrás, allí esta mi cama, asi te podras acostar un rato.

- *super blush* T…Tu cama…. Pero….

- Ay no te pongas nervioso, no seras el primer hombre en dormir en ella.

_QUE!! Eso quiere decir que ella… tiene un pretendiente…_

- A que te refieres con eso?

-  Si, llevo allí a todos los clientes que se sienten mal.

- Pero tu nunca has…

- ^_^ no te preocupes por mi, descansa un poco.

^_^

Tae acostó a Sanosuke en el futón, causando que este se sonrojara. Acarició suavemente la frente de Sanosuke, que estaba bastante caliente, pero como todos sabemos, no debido a la fiebre ^_^U

- Sano… -susurró la joven mesera cuando el chico nombrado tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente –Sano… -repitió mirandolo a los ojos. –Me estás apretando muy fuerte.

- Aw!! –por poco y el peleador se cae de espaldas ((pero si estaba recostado en un futón!! o_o)) – Lo siento Tae!

- No hay problema…-sonrió – Si necesitas algo, llámame, de acuerdo?

Sanosuke asintió mientras miraba a la joven.

- T-Tae!! Yo… te necesito ahora!!

La mesera se volvió, y se quedó mirando incrédula a Sanosuke unos segundos y luego sonrió tiernamente.

El pulso de Sanosuke se aceleró al ver que Tae se acercaba a el lentamente, según el, sensualmente; y se sentó suavemente a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sano.

El hombre pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Tae, abrazándola tiernamente.

- Yo… realmente te necesito *mega ultra mega super blush*

- Sanosuke…

Tae y Sanosuke se miraron, sus labios a pocos milímetros de distancia, su respiración  ligeramente agitada…

- Sanosuke… - repitió Tae en un murmullo apenas audible. Pasó su brazo por detrás de su nuca y lo acercó hacia sí.

Sano la acercó más hacia el, juntando sus labios con los de ella, en un tierno beso Un tierno beso que pronto se convertió en uno apasionado.

Tae inclinó su peso sobre el sin dejar de besarlo ardientemente, ansiosamente, posesivamente.

- TAE!!!! Te llaman en la mesa cin.......

El hombre que entró de golpe en la habitación de Tae se quedó mirando petrificado a los dos muchachos, que lo miraban absolutamente rojos

- Lo... lo siento, interrumpo algo? –preguntó finalmente, nervioso.

Trataremos de describir la escena que se desarrolló:

Tae: s-sí ya voy.... 0///0

Sanosuke: je... je...^///^U

Hombre: O///OU

En eso la dueña y el empleado del Akabeko dejaron a Sanosuke solo, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

- Mmm.... *se lleva una mano a la frente* parece que sí tengo un poco de fiebre...

Sano suspiró y se quedó dormido... Después de todo, hoy había tenido una reñida pelea con algunos buscapleitos y estaba muy cansado...

Cuando despertó ya era de noche. Miró a su alrededor, por un momento sin saber dónde estaba... Luego recordó lo pasado hace unas horas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente.

- Sanosuke... -una voz conocida lo hizo dar un respingo- que bueno que ya despertaste...

- T...Tae!!? ajem... oye, Tae lamento lo que pasó hace rato... yo... yo me dejé llevar y...

No pudo continuar por el ardiente beso que de pronto le estaba propinando... La tomó por la cintura, y, mientras bajaba lentamente su kimono, correspondió su beso....


End file.
